The eves read How to take care of your servamp for 1ts time eves
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: If you aren't an Eve don't read this! And more importantly DO NOT TELL THE SERVAMPS ABOUT THIS! NEITER TO THEIR MINIONS. Ok now if you are an eve please read this and don't say a word to the guys. It's for their dignity. If are ready to read this then I really hope, it will help you. Att. Our Little Bird. Of cours the eves had to found it and read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Beta'd by legendarygriffin Thanks Mahi for doing it! and hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Mahiru was in the library that Misono had in his mansion and of course, he found the need to clean some part of it. That's when he found a little book that appear to be a journal, the thing was old and had a strangle black ribbon like drawing. However, the most interesting thing was the title. In some old fashioned type writer letters - How to take care of your servamp for 1ts eves - was written.

"How to take care of your servamp? How old is this? And more importantly, who wrote it?" curious of why shush a thing was made he took it and read the sumary: _If you aren't an Eve don't read this! And more importantly DO NOT TELL THE SERVAMPS ABOUT THIS! NEITER TO THEIR MINIONS. Ok now if you are an eve please read this and don't say a word to the guys. It's for their dignity. If you are ready to read this then I really hope, it will help you. Att. Our Little Bird_.

Now that took his interest and so he opened the book and started to read it. Yellow pages met him and a really strangle mix of cute old fashioned letters and a very modern way of writing started telling him the message of that mysterious Our Little Bird person.

 _Hi! I'm someone that just wants to help you take care of yourself and your servamp. (You know that vampire that can become an animal but has some serious issues with itself. Yeah that person.) I lived with them for a while and I learned some things about them so knowing how bad it was for some eves to figure out the things they need to do to have a proper relationship, I have decide to do this. Here are all my theories and observations, please be careful and share the information. More importantly, if you find something more adequate then please pretty pretty please update this stupid book._

Okay that throws away the idea of this person being a long lost relative for the guys but… they lived with them so, what was and who was it? Probably the answer will be more ahead so he started Reading again.

 _Okay so first thing you need to know about a Servamp is what is his/her power is. All Servamps have one, and it's part of them so you need to balance that._

 _For example, if your Servamp is Gluttony you need to give him some meals but at the same time you need to take care he does not eat more than necessary, You are his balance in conscience! If he does not let you eat you can always punch him in the face! (if it doesn't work you can always be a traitor to him by killing a cake) He need to know you need to eat too! Scold him if it's necessary but make your point clear! (Make sure to do that with his minions too. Some of them will help you)._

 _If your servamp is Wrath then… sorry but you are sooo dead. She is the mom of the house and if you do something stupid you are going to be grounded for your life. Buuuut that doesn't mean I do not have a solution! (or a theatrical one anyway I don't have many ways of experiment it, I mean I usually are off trouble so yea, I hope this will help you) you need to make her remembered to take a breath and take it easy, once she is calmed things are going to be fine. (If you found another one, please put it here! I left some blanks pages in the end of this journal so you can put there the new information) But seriously she is nice, very very nice, don't let the face scare you. She only wants to protect all of us and do the best for you, she may be a Little spooky but she is nice and is a lovely mother. Just make sure you don't make her mad. She can be scary like all moms are when their angry, but she has the pluses to be a vampire and a Wolf soo… yeah, try to be a good guy._

Mahiru took that to heart. It was real, he may know her a Little but it's true, she is really a good mother.

 _Jealousy is a Little shy like how you sometimes envied some thigs but don't say anything about it and no one can call it. He is like that but is easy to made mad and play pranks in him so yeah he can become a powerful hurricane of deadly things if you don't take care of what you do and you promise to him. But is a great guy! He may be a "I do not care what happen to you but silently I wish you the best of luck with some thigs and Im here to you but Im not going to tell you that because you are strong" jaba daba dubi du type of guy. However, he is mature and usually he will talk to you if he like you or you are a person worthy of it. So if he says something to you don't take it bad, he really care for you._

Mahiru didn't know how to take that. He knows that Jeje is a little strange but it was a good guy so he will take this in count the next time he sees it.

 _Lust is the best girlfriend that is a guy that you can hope to have in all the time! He may be a person that like to show some skin (and you need to remember him HE DONT NEED TO DO THAT ALL THE TIME! ), he is a good person too, but sometimes he thinks that secrets are the safe way to keep someone's mind safe. You need to tell him that not all humans are like that. Confront him and make him tell you the truth, and try to make him feel better. He always has a special spot for children, and is so sad for him when one chooses to leave this living Word. So please, try to made him better when this time come, he is the more series and tactical brother, always have a wise words and know how to take care of others but never to himself so please take care of him!_

That was true. Mahiru know that Lily was just like that and sometimes he prefers to deal with the problems with no sharing them, he need to talk to Misono about this. "oh Tetsu's is next"

 _Pride is… prideful. He is the only one in this strange family that acts like a real vampire (or at least the one the Dracula story tell us). He is one of the best people around here, it's always good to know what to say to make you think and do the right choose, he prefers to try and correct his siblings and more than one occasion it had done some nasty things in name of the pride. So if he is your servamp you need to remember him that something is more important your dignity or your family above pride, you need to make him see the pride in little thigs that no one seems to care, that's the balance you need to make for him._

Mahiru was speechless, Old Child doing bad stuff for pride. Na, that's have to be a lie, right? But… yeah sometimes pride made you do stupid thigs… he need to pass the tip to Tetsu.

 _Greed. Man, this one is just… I don't know how to describe it, but he is a good guy only that he… well he can be in pain sometimes. And his need of greed blinds him of some important stuff, he is an artist so you need to remember to look around him sometimes, and if that means doing it in a punch way then do it. Do not hesitate and do it. (You have all my permission to kick him in the ass if its necessary, if does not work you can always tell Mother, she will make sure to put some sense in him) anyway your duty is to make him see that not all the gold in the world is a material thing. That he need to be greedy in the emotion land, that sometimes it's better to let it go than to have it and made it useless._

That… it was perfect for that extroverted vampire. In addition, He need to tell Licht that this person gave him permission to do some kicking sense to his vampire.

 _Sloth without doubt is the one that needs more balance, and more than balance he need something that help him to not sleep his problems away. He is the most silent and caring guy you will ever meet. He is the shy guy that complains about everything, but the first to run to protect you if you need it. He had made some bad choices in order to protect us all but sometimes his siblings don't see it that way, and critique him, he needs a balance that remind him that you can do things at your own time but there will be times you will need to stop being lazy and work your way out. However, please if he is your servamp. Take care for him, okay? He is the one that needs it the most. And personally he is the one that that will help you in his one way_.

That… that made Mahiru stop. It was so true. Kuro was the one that needed it the most, he was the one that always carried the consequences of the bad things he and his family did, he needed more support than nothing, but he was better now. He helped more and more, and is in peace with himself, he doesn't try to sleep away more of the time now so, in a way he felt he may have made this person have a breath form worry over him. Mahiru did not know this person. He doesn't know if was a mage or if it was a vampire, or a werewolf, but he had the feeling that it was not more alive. And that their soul was in a more peaceful rest because of the way kuro and the rest of the servamps was healing.

"Mahiru? Oi you are here. Bastard-chan want you to see something in the garden. What a pain, he could have come to find yo- What is that?"

The voice of his partner made him close the journal and try to hidden it. "K-Kuro?! What are you doing here? I oh this is nothing it's only an old novel I found here and I was so into it that well I think I will ask Misono to borrow it?" He really wanted to fulfil the wishes of this Our Little Bird person, and it was more than sure that if the lion saw it, he would create a bad reaction and reawaken some pain that he had or had not forgotten. The blunette did not put much importance in the thing. He knows that Mahiru was hiding something but he will wait for him to tell him what it is.

"Can't deal, common bastard-chan is waiting"

"Don't call him that!"

"what a pain" Mahiru signed, he knows that he knows about the lie, but this is was something he prefers to discus with the eves alone. It may not like it, but it was for the best and… hopefully with this book they will know more about their parent's and help them when they need it the most. Oh and add what a servamp and an Eve its, section to the book.

The same with the lead.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay i know you all wanted this since a good tame ago but my freind had not time to chek this out so... I just did my best here and let me tell you its unbeated, so sorry for the gramr erros that you will find and Enyoi!

Also, Happy Holidays!

* * *

Kuro signed.

Lately he had done that so much.

He didn't know why but suddenly his mind was throwing him memories of a little girl with red hair and astonished violet eyes, in a potatoes sac as her regular clothes.

He tried to stop the flow of memories. They were so bittersweet and it have a big hole in his chest all the time he remember her.

Why.

Why was his stupid mind suddenly thinking of her.

It have been almost 400 years! For goodness skate! Why does his mind do that _now?!_. Now that he have talked with his brothers and his sister, now that they found about Tsubaki. Now that he found a marvelous eve. Why now of all times.

"Hey kuro, I'm going out. I will be back soon, i hope" he stopped glaring to the tv and just nodded to Mahiru. The guy have been acted strangle sins he found that old and rater familiar looking book in the Bastard's mansion.

He know that he had lied to him that day when he asked about it, but he figured it have something to do with the things that are inside the book. Maybe he just what ashamed of what it saids? but if that was the case, why he asked for it to read it here? That need some fitter investigation… but he was so focused with this level in Unfair Mario that that could wait a little. After all, he doesn't want Mahiru to think he will be spying on him.

Not yet anyway.

* * *

"So…" Missono lowered his cup to recap what was said, "You found that book in my library and after reading some things you made us come here without ours parents to discuss whatever that things says just because you made a promise with a probably long dead unknown author?"

"well when you put it like that sounds really bad, but yhea"

The purple haired man throw a glaring to the "noone".

"Are you stupid?! How is that you made a promise to a thing that is dead and made us part of it?!" The boy was about to ramble more, but one of the others boys talked.

"what its says?"

Misono focus his glared to the blonde as his right.

"If big bro Mahiru says is important and made us do that it have to be a reason, and I think we all need to know it" was his answer.

"Mahiru is a angel in training and know his stuff so you better be quiet, purple boy! I fore one im glad to no have that shity rat here" the other boy say.

"Im curious too. Why do you call us?" said in a very strange serious way the older of the Alisen brothers.

Mahiru took a breath and then put the book in the table.

They all took an interest to the way it was cober.

The book was protected by a strange mix of leather and terciopelo. It was all black whit some handmade ribbons in golden paint.

The most llamative thing was the title.

"How to take care of your Servamp for First Eves?" read aloud Litch.

"Are you sure you found this in our library? I don't remember have saw it before" it was the response of Mikuni.

"Me neither" agreed the purple haired boy.

"So what does it say?" asked the minor in age.

"Well for what I have readed so far, a person know as Our Little Bird, lived with the guys a long time ago and put what they know in this journal. It have some information about or servamps and not only that. It says that if we know more about them we can add some of that knowledge in this book. It also have a plea from the author. They asked for not let the guys know about this because it will come hit posible painful memories from them" was the answer that Mahiru give.

Misono was the first to pick it up and read through its yellows and old ages pages.

Absorbing all the knowledge that were put in the first couple of them.

His mind was racing with ideas and trying to tell if he had been a good eve for his loyal partner.

after read through the part of All of Love he singed.

Where was this book awhile ago? More important. How come he had never see the bigs and alarmins sings that his vampire was doing? He had failed so bad in know what was in his mind, and his lateness in saw it cost him the health of Lily.

The eve of Lust was lost in his towngs but a decision was made right here.

He will be a better eve for Lily. He deserve it. Thinking that maybe they will be unable to continue with the lecture after they all have read the first couple of pages. He paced the book to his friends..

* * *

All of them were in deep thinking.

Misuki was glad his servamp thigh high of him (o so that appear to be if the info there is right) but at the same time it was mad at himself for forcing his vampire to do some things. He had thinking he knew everything about him but… its not.

There was so much to learn.

Litch was feeling a little guilty. (Key word a little) he know for first experience how annoying and … well, green his vampire could be. And he didn't need a permission for a strange to kick his ass but now that he know what he is supposed to do as his eve, he feel that may be some of that's kicks were unjustified.

But now that he has permission for a rated close person to them then. He will kick in some sense when it's necessary. But that doesn't meant that he will stop calling him shitty rat. He will learn to gain a new name calling for his own.

The most affected in this was Tetsu.

He can't believe that hug had do some bad things in name of pride. He just can't!. I it not like happy, prideful and wisdom Hug will do that. Right? But… his mother alway told him to be proud but don't let that guide your anger. Maybe Hug really did these things because back then he was more yung? He needed to comprehend that and ask him about it, but more important. He will need to show him to be proud but not let it guide him. Yes he will do what this Our Little Bird says he need to do.

Mahiru washed them with precaution and concerned. He know that some of the things the book rebelled was so shocked to learn about, but it was needed so they can comprehend what they were dealing with.

He saw the atonement in the guys faces, he saw the acceptance and the will to do better from them and not let them go and suffer be themselves.

They may be vampires but they are still people and they need compression and help to grow up a little.

And they will do it.

They will read through this journey, learn about their friends and discover who was the person that writhed this.

"okay I I think we should read the second chapter" And they will do it now.

* * *

 _So i just found i forgot to tell you what is an eve. Sorry for that! But here let me tell you that a eve is the person that make a full contract with a servamp. They will be his/her point clear in a storm._

 _You are is other half in a sense, you need to know how to make him see the light in the darkness that can be they mind._

 _So please be that salvation they need. They are going to double the favor for you._

Mahiru smiled. He know that for experience and he was glad that he was doing the correct thing all this time. Looking to his friend he saw that they were thinking the same.

 _Another thing you need to know is about the contract and its term and conditions. You know to make one you have to give him/her a name, and object and to make it official some blood is need. Once the bound is form there is not a way out without some bad consequences._

This got the attention of Mikuni, he always thong that breaking the contract was paintless. But apparently is it.

 _You will have access to a leed._

 _The leed ia this cool retractable tool that will protect you from other monsters and stuf like that._

 _Is in a way a reflection of your personality and you bond with the servamp._

 _One thing you need to know about it is that you can always made it like a tatoo or a jeweled think. (If it not simple and big) You just need to think and remember that you will need it but you will not need it always. That you can count in your servamp for fight without your help and that he can count in you to protect yourself just fine until they can help you out more. It's a self confidence thing between yourself and the contract._

 _They give it to you because they accepted and learned that you can hold your own in battle and you can help them out in it._

"we can do that?" asked in a very surprised tone Tetsu.

He just needed to think and asep that right? So if he just concentrate it….

The leed bright a little and then disappear in a ray of light that shoot to the neck of the golden boy. There it round him until the light fade out, revealing a necklace with a little version of his leed.

"oh.. that's cool" was his reaction after saw it in a mirror.

"That a interest form to take the leed"

The continued with the reading.

 _Other thing that you need to have in mind about the leeds is the secret power that it have with them. They are keys to the servamps hearts. I'm not so sure what others things can do but I will put it there once I find why it can change form and what can do in that form, more important what does it means that change._

That made them all remember how the leed of Mahiru changed when they were in some battles, maybe if they keep reading, they will find the possible answers that this person found.

 _Another thing you need to know is the limit you have._

 _As a eve you will find that you share a … let's call it a connection with your vampire, this thing is not so physical but once you are out of the 300mts radius of distance your body will feel funny. And not only that but if you spend more than 8 hours separated from your servamp thinks can be very very bad! There was this super bad eve that (i didn't really like it. Neither did the guys, it made a contract be accident) didn't listen to our advice and it become a cat… he died in the process of being changed, his soul was so selfish and impure to be considerate a whorting living begging for the alchemies of the work and just died. (Lawless said it exploited… Sleepy Ash was devastated because it was his eve… please if you are the eve of Sloth… make sure he is okay. He suffered so much be the hands of that that… that terrible person! I'm almost disgusting at myself for be glad that it died in the same painful way it treated Sleepy. Oh that's must be how it worked! How do you treat your servamp it will be your chance of surviving and come back to normal once you find your vampire)_

There was an added comment with other ink color.

 _(So yhea i found in a book from the creator that is the way it worked. The demons inside the servamp judges the eve. If they don't want they to do more damage to his user they kill them in the changing procesion. If not then they try to re alentise the proseson AND they reverted it once the pair is united. I don't know how much it will take to made it back to normal… apparently it's depends on the amount of time they were apart)_

The eves were speshedless and terrified.

They will make sure to never ever be separated from they're vampires for more than necessary.

And Mahiru was shaking with anger. So that's way Kuro never wanted a Eve again? That that bad person did something so bad that the demon in Kuros head made it explode. What kind of person do that? What kind of torture had Kuro to survive?

Mahiru was so mad and found himself feeling like the author. Glad that it had been killed, and bad for thinking like that.

"you know…" the voice of Tetsu made him come back to reality.

"...I think is better if we go home now, it will be almost 4 hours and after read that i really want to go see Hug right now"

The rest of the gang was nodding to that idea. They wanted to go home and see they other self.

"Yeah I want to go home too. So we go to read this another time? Oh and Missono you want it back?"

"No. Keep it, I think it will be safer in your house than in mine. And yes we should do another reading season. And I think it will be wise to not let they know about it"

They are noded to that and make their way home.

All of them thinking about what they learned and how to make it count.

They wanted to be bethers paenrts and to do that they will need to make a plan for they own. They will be the bests eves in history.

* * *

But in another place, Tsubaki found another journald like the one the eves had. This one was red colored and the titles were in a green forest ink. And like the other book this one have a ribbon in the cover.

 _To anyone that found this. Be aware of what you are about to read. This is part of my personal live and thowns. Please be careful with the information that aids in here. Att. The Girl That Doesn't Have A Name Yet._

That name was oddly familiar in the mind of the melancholic vampire. Wait… wasn't that the name **she** was referred before the Master "adopted" her?

The vampire smile.

This will be interesting.

* * *

Me: okay so this is the second chap. Sorry for the late update but English is not my native language and I have some serious issues here at home. But! Im so glad that you enjoyed this! And now is time to respond to the reviws.

 **Aira. Aura:** He is here. But he will be in a sideway paper, remember that the servamps didn't know about him until later. So the eves will find about him in the book more ahead.

 **Mikey** : yep there is. I will be late updating this but it will have more chapters.

 **Itanimuli:** awww thank you! I was so scared that it will be bad. But thank you so much! And here is it, I had some problems with the pov but they will find more about they vampires. I hope you liked this chapter.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! You are the best!

See ya later.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I can only say one thing… Enjoy! Oh! and this is unbeated so, Sorry for the bad gramar!

* * *

Tsubaki know about that girl.

He remember seeing her all mornings with 4 baskets full of aliments.

She had too baskets in her arms, another big one in her hands and another one was in her head. It had always amused him how the hell she would run around the town selling some of the containers and left others in housed that had already pay for it the other day, and never had he saw she lost the perfect balance, she had never dropped the basket in her head (and it was a big one).

He remember her scolding his Master for doing some things that she declarer… "inappropriate for a healthy and good growing up" he had never admitted it but she was her only friend aside of Master.

She was the only one Master will listen sometimes.

He remember how that girl in a potatoes sac had come one day at the workshop and after seeing what Master was doing he obligate her to secrecy.

And she had reluctantly agreed "Only because they need me" was her answer.

And now he had in his hands the only thing that was so precious to her that never had let master take it away.

What secrets will have in here?

A way to finally kill his sibling?

With a grin he opened the book and star reading.

" _Hey look at this! we have a pet!" Was the first thing i heard from them in person once i had told them that I was send be they master to have a close eye in them._

" _I'm not a pet! a pet is some animal that you will need to take care of and be friend with it! I'm not that!" i had told that ungrateful yellow and black haired one._

Tsubaky snort at that. Of course she had to write the thing like a novel in first person, she had always loved those books.

" _Lawlees stop this. I don't know what had passed in our master's mind, but if hi send her then she had to have something that is worthing to let her watch us" the one that appeared to be a spoiled kid talked._

 _I should had never say yes to that crazy man in the stress of randomness._ _I know that now he is my employer but this is so bad. He had this person's changed to something that the village thinks at as monsters and not only that but he refuses to take care of them! They are hopeless children playing to be adults and adults are people that i don't trust._

 _I need to help them._

" _So…" I had to talk to them and be their friend, "What do you around here? I am supposed to live here with you guys and then go to the Masters Workshop to report daily what had you do and things like that"_

" _We don't do nothing. Only go for a walk, talk to somebody and then come back for diner or something like that" The only woman in the group seems to be always angry but i know better that to let me guide be aparienses, she is trying so hard to be neutral in this position but she is glad that here is another girl now._

" _HAD SOMEONE SAY DINER?! I WANT MY DINER!" a random big man had shout and appear from the nothing in the large entrance room. He seems to always be hungry and don't care for anyone that dont know how to cook._

" _Oh dear, you need a new outfit. And if you are in need of assistance then I can" a tall blonde started to naked himself and luckily the one with the papers bags stopped him._

" _SO you are the one that Master send eh? Did you have the things he promised me?" did this man have guns at hans?!_

" _I i don't need more clothes thank you. If i need assistance i should ask about it but i can assure you that I do NOT need you naked, and i dont have nothing… sorry. He only come to tell me what i told you. But i can ask about it tomorrow" That sems to make thigs better here, the striper one nodded before leaving and the one with the guns made a strange serpent like sound before following the blonde one._

" _So you just come out of the blue and what? hu? what kind of… creature you are?" the ungrateful one say._

" _Creature? Sorry i'm just a human with very weird luke"_

" _Ha hahahahahahahahaha! Come and see this big bro! our pet is soooo hilarious!"_

 _I had enough about that so I just give him a glare and say: "For your information. You are the pet here!" and whit that I used my hand mirror and directed some light to his face. I will admit that the needles in my arm were justificades and well earned, because i just fell off laughing so hard that I cried._

" _Omg! hahahahaha you are a rat with spines! jajajajajajaa oh may… so you act like… like that because of them? jajajajaja oh! come here balki! come here little blakie!"_

" _S Shut up! d don't give me a name! don't you know what happens when you give me one?"_

" _I am so aware of what can happen but… if i don't give you a gif things are not going to work" i laughed a little more and then, the one that is always hungry demanded a meal._

 _I can tell you that it wasn't the best thing that i have done but… I am glad to be here._

 _They need me and I need them. I can see in their eyes. But more important I now have a nickname… I may don't like it so much but yeah… I'm their Pet._

A name? Tsubaky tried to remember her name.

He know that they had give her a new one and that his Master called her Pet too, he called her Meaning girl.

And he was so sure she was a mage, she had show some magic where they were together, was all of that a lie too?

She had disappeared one day and the Master had say that he didn't need her anymore… what had happened to her? why he can't remember so importants things of his past with her and his Master?

And more important…. whay he can't remember her name?

He saw the soon and know it was time to go to his fellows, he needed answers and more important, he needed to protect this journal. May be there he will find the answers to his long cuestion about his family. Had she know and written why had Master never told about him to the others?

And without knowing a transparent figure smiled after him, before it begins consumed by the shadows.

But it wasn't the only thing to had see the reaction of the Melancholy… in the more pitch black shadows a red glare was made after the transparent one, and… was mad ad it for making the fox dubious about his memories.

Oh that bad shadow was about to make things so difficult to the gray one, and what better why that making some nightmares at the melancholy one? The grey one can do whatever to the original's 7 but it had nothing in its power to help the forgotten one.

Its need to make its move but… the grey one will know it and made things less easy, so it will wait untill the best moment.

And with that plan in mind it was consumed be the darkest shadow of the shop.

* * *

me: Whoowhoo! double chapter! and OMG! what is this? D : we have some mysterious presences in the fic! who do you think they are? and more important what do you think will happen now? let me know how do you think about this thing and see you latter!


End file.
